


Standing on the Edge Afraid to Fall

by CaptRocket



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [7]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, angst no fluff, carousel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: This is a follow-up to Playing Games with My Heart, Evelyn is still following the mayor's orders of patrolling the Autumn Festival and runs into Adam again.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000119
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Standing on the Edge Afraid to Fall

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my coat, pulling it tight against my body. As the evening’s festivities slowly faded, many of the Wayhaven citizens were starting to leave and head home. The chill in the air was making me wish that I had worn a warmer jacket. The one that I wore to work this morning was fine but now that the sun had finally set, and the autumn chill was starting to set in I could feel the temperature slowly drop.

I covered my mouth to yawn. The last thing I needed was someone from the public to think I was bored but it was obvious that I was. I’ve had the mayor insist on a lot of things lately, but this was one thing that I really wished the captain had been able to keep me from. I enjoy working with all our volunteers, but I knew the mayor had other reasons for me being here and one of those was thanks to my mother.

 _“Good ol’ mom,”_ I thought, shaking my head. She’s got the mayor practically eating out of her hand and he’ll do just about anything she wants. She convinced him that Unit Bravo would be helpful for the city. She’s convinced him that getting information from the police department was needed. 

Shaking my head I mentally kicked myself. I’m supposed to be trying to work with her. Rebuild a relationship that has been in shambles since I was born. Rebecca was never around when I was growing up. I lived with nannies all my life until I graduated high school and went to college. I swore I would leave this town, go to college then join the army to travel. To get as far away from Wayhaven as I could but that didn’t work out very well. 

_“Screw you, Bobby Marks,”_ I cursed to myself. I almost didn’t finish college because of him. I came home crying and miserable to find my mother home on one of those rare occasions. I was so miserable that I told her everything, about Bobby, about plans to join the army, to leave Wayhaven. Before I knew it she managed to talk me out of going into the service and joining the police department after I graduated. I didn’t even want to return to school after what Bobby did but I did it anyway. I was a pariah when I returned. I didn’t think I could do it but I did.

Now here I am, still in Wayhaven. The only traveling I do is the Woodhurst or one of the other big cities around here occasionally to go shopping with Tina and Haley. Or when I need to do a training course. Otherwise, my dreams of traveling have been nonexistent. Just like my love life.

I snorted as I found myself staring at the carousel. The last time I was near one was when the maa-alused was running the carnival. The night that Adam and I went undercover to do surveillance to find out what was causing the mysterious sickness. I knew picking the carousel was a horrible mistake the moment I mentioned it. I should have picked the sideshow or something else. 

I had hopped up on the animal, teasing Adam about there being enough room for him, too. Of course, he wouldn’t do it. The man can’t stand to be near me much less next to me any more than he has to. It’s obvious that being around him makes him uncomfortable. I tried my best to get him to talk to me, about anything as we went around on the carousel, but he didn’t see the point. It was all about work. Nothing more, nothing less. And there I was being a “distraction”…again.

“Detective,” I heard behind me. Turning I found a pair of piercing green eyes staring down at me. Those eyes that I’ve dreamed about more than I honestly want to admit to. 

“Commanding Agent,” I said with a slight nod before turning back to look at the riders on the carousel. 

This late in the evening all of the parents with young children had already left. All that remained was couples enjoying themselves, taking that opportunity to enjoy themselves on the rides without the little ones.

“If you’re looking for Nate or Felix they already left,” I said. I was trying desperately to not notice that he was close enough for me to feel the sleeve of his peacoat brushing against my elbow. Or the scent of his cologne. And seriously trying to ignore the heat rushing across my body that is making my heart beat a little faster. 

Adam nodded as he clasped his hands behind his back. His gaze was no longer on me, but he had turned his attention to the carousel as well. “Yes. He took Felix back to the house. He had work that needed to be completed.”

My head slowly nodded as I pursed my lips. “Lots of work to do around here, huh?”

“There’s always work to be completed, Detective.”

“Sure,” I muttered. 

The breeze picks up and felt it blow across me. It brought his scent with it. I was unable to stop myself but I closed my eyes and felt the rich, heady scent of him wrap around me like a warm blanket. 

“Evelyn.”

My eyes opened, expecting to find someone else nearby calling my name but there was no one there. Except for Adam. I turned to find him staring down at me. 

“Would you like a turn?” he said as he tilted his head towards the carousel.

I stared up at him, not sure if I heard him right. “The carousel?”

He nodded. “Yes. The last time we went…when we were investigating the carnival. You seemed to have enjoyed it.”

I turned my entire body to be able to face him. Looking up at him, I said, “Aren’t you on patrol or something? I mean, you’re working. Right?”

Shaking his head, I thought for a second that I saw his lips twitch into a smile. 

“I am. But as it is and as you say frequently that I can do two things at once and still complete my duties.”

“You actually listened to something I’ve said?”

His eyebrow cocked as his lips turned into a lopsided grin. “It does happen on a rare occasion that I find your suggestions beneficial.” The smile faded into a frown. “What?”

I smiled up at him. “You should do that more often.”

“What?”

“Smile. It looks good on you,” I said.

His jaw slacked a little as if to say something, but he stopped. Turning away quickly, he motioned towards the carousel. “It’s stopping. If you’d like to go, we should do it now.”

 _“Might as well,”_ I thought. I nodded. “Okay.”

When he placed his hand on my lower back, I felt a tingle ripple through my body as his palm pressed against my lower back. I allowed him to lead me towards the carousel and was surprised that when the attendant asked for tickets, Adam produced them quickly. I was too mesmerized by the feel of his body against me that I couldn’t say or do anything other than follow his lead.

“Come,” he said as he took a step forward to the carousel. He turned back to look at me and frowned. “Detective?”

I inhaled deeply and slowly blew it back out as I stepped forward in his direction. He stepped up onto the carousel and climbed up on one of the beautifully painted horses. Looking down, he held out his hand to me.

“Evelyn,” he said. “It’s about to start.”

I lifted a trembling hand to take his. With strong arms, he lifted me up into the air and pulled me onto his lap. When I started to slide off because I wasn’t fully on, I felt his hands grip my waist and pull me back on. His arms wrapping around me as he took hold of the golden pole that held the horse in place on the carousel. 

“Hang on,” he said softly. 

I could feel his breath against my cheek as I closed my eyes. It was hard to breath feeling his strong arms wrapped around me as they were as we rode the carousel. The tinny music playing around us was almost drowned out by the pounding of my heartbeat in my ears. I felt dizzy from him being as close as he was. 

“Are you well?” he asked.

I nodded as I swallowed hard. “I’m fine.”

“Your heartrate increased and you’re squeezing your eyes shut.”

I pried my eyes opened and blew out a heavy breath. I turned my head slightly to find myself staring into his eyes. Our lips were so close that just a dip of my head and they would be touching. And he must have been thinking the same thing because he straightened his back just enough to pull himself away.

“I’m…uh…I’m fine. Thank you,” I said, just barely over a whisper.

A silence fell between us briefly before Adam finally broke it. “Are you enjoying yourself this evening?”

“I’ve spent the night at the mayor’s request showing a police presence watching people have fun and enjoy themselves. I’ve been cornered by my ex, followed by Douglas, among other things.” I shook my head slightly and then smiled. “My highlight of the night was watching Felix eat enough cotton candy and ride that spinning thing over there until I thought he was going to hurl.”

Adam frowned. “That would not have been a highlight in my opinion.”

I laughed. “Probably not. But I take what I can get.”

“You deserve better than that,” he said.

My eyes widened as I felt his hand move away from my waist to move slowly up my arm until it reached my shoulder. His fingers moved through my hair to brush it back behind my ear. The tips of his fingers slowly moved across my chin until his palm curled over my cheek.

“I need to tell you…” he began to say but stopped.

The carousel jerked to a stop. The horse stopped moving as the ride finished. Adam and I continued to stare at each other. The words he was trying to say still clinging to his lips as if he were unable to put a voice behind them. 

“Adam?”

He cleared his throat, turning his eyes away from mine. “The ride has stopped.”

My head turned to see all the riders getting off the carousel. I felt him ease me down to my feet before he climbed off behind me. Dropping his feet to the ground, he held my hand to help me down. Once again, he placed his hand on my lower back as he led me away. 

The lights around the Autumn Festival were starting to fade as the evening was ending. He turned back to look at me as he removed his coat. I watched as he wrapped his jacket around me as he stepped forward. His hands moved up my shoulders to pull my hair out from the collar as he looked down at me. 

“You really should get a warmer coat if you continue to work in the cold,” he said.

I pulled the coat tighter around myself. The smell of him on it was making me dizzy.

“Come. You’re shift is over.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The walk to my apartment was a silent one. Adam kept his eyes everywhere but on me. Ever vigilant to his surroundings. Ever the soldier, ready for action at a moments notice. I was lost in my own thoughts as I held his jacket around my body, enjoying the warmth of it not to mention the smell of his body on it. Every now and then I would allow my eyes to lift to take sideways glances at him. Something was different about him and then it struck me, his clothes.

He was wearing a dark colored turtleneck and slacks with a pair of highly polished dress shoes. Not something I’m used to him wearing. I’ve grown so accustom to him wearing utility pants, t-shirts and boots that seeing him in anything else was a surprise. 

“Here we are,” I said as we reached the stoop of my apartment building. “Thank you for walking me home again. Maybe next time I’ll actually do the same for you.”

“That’s a long walk for you to do alone,” he said without thinking. He must have realized he had spoke when he looked down and saw me smiling at him. “Oh…you’re trying to be humorous.”

I blew out a heavy breath, shaking my head. “And failing miserable so it seems.” I grudgingly removed his jacket from my body, abruptly regretting it because of the chill. “I’m sure you’ll want this back.”

He reached out to accept the jacket from me. Our fingers touching briefly sending another shockwave across my body. I gave him one more glance before turning to open the door. He had the door open and stood to the side before I even noticed that he had moved.

“If I’ve gone this far, I should ensure you make it to your door.”

I don’t understand how he could say something that is both make him sound kind and a complete asshole at the same time. I just nodded and stepped around him. He continued to follow me up the stairs until we reached my apartment. I pulled the keys out of my pants pocket and unlocked the door. Looking back over my shoulder, I turned to look up at Adam.

“I guess your duties are over. I’m home,” I said. I knew my voice came out harder than it should have but I was tired, overwhelmed and just completely lost. This man could work me up and bring me to the edge until I think that maybe – just maybe – he was willing to take that step off but then he pulls away like he does and leaves me longing. I can’t keep doing this with him. My heart can’t take it any longer.

“Yes. So it seems,” he said, sliding his arms into his jacket. “Good evening, Detective.”

“Same to you, Commanding Agent,” I said, pushing the door open. I started to step inside but paused in the doorway before turning back. “What was it you were going to say?”

He paused from leaving and turned back to me. “Excuse me?”

“On the carousel. You started to say that you needed to tell me something. But you didn’t finish.”

He shifted as he clenched his hands into a fist. Shaking his head, he lowered his eyes to the floor. “I was going to say the team looks forward to seeing you tomorrow for training.”

I shook my head. “Sorry, but I can’t.” When his eyes lifted back to mine, I shrugged. “I’m going to stay home and catching up on some paperwork.” I took a deep breath as I looked at him. 

He shook his head. “I’m sure that you would rather be without us on one of your rare days off.”

I felt my heart shatter. I try and try and get no where with him. “Sure. Right. You guys would just distract me.” I turned around to go into my apartment. “Good night, Commanding Agent du Mortain.”

“Good evening, Detective Martin.”

I didn’t bother looking back, I just shut the door and locked it. I leaned my back against the door and pressed the back of my head against it as I closed my eyes. I told myself I was done crying over him. But here I was again, feeling tears run down my cheeks. 

_Why do I keep doing this to myself?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

_“Why do I torture myself like this?”_ Adam thought to himself as he placed his hand against the closed door. He could feel her heat against the door as he lowered his forehead against the door. The muted sobs coming from her on the other side pounded in his ears so loudly that he couldn’t hear anything else.

He was hurting her each time he was near her. Every time he barely kissed her when he wanted nothing more than to. Or every time his fingers brushed over her soft skin and he pulled away like he was being burned from the inside out. 

_"You've stood so long at a cliff's edge, staring into the plummeting darkness. Alone. But now you see a light in the dark…and you're afraid."_

_“I fear nothing.”_

_"You fear the light. You fear that light will make you fall…And that fall will crush you both."_

_"And if I should fall…for her?"_

_"The light will greet you…but the darkness to come may swallow you both."_

The fortune teller’s words still haunted his thoughts even months after her prediction. He couldn’t do this to her. She deserved someone that could equally care and love her the way she needed. He wasn’t the person she needed. 

Pushing himself from the door, he turned and walked away. Trying desperately to ignore the sound of her crying softly. It pained him but he knew this was right. He needed distance from her and if he was gone long enough maybe she would forget. Maybe she would move on and find someone else. 

_"If you live forever at the edge, it is no life at all."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to leave a comment to let me know what you think -- good, bad, indifferent.


End file.
